Remember me, please!
by ojou.rizky
Summary: Menjadi istri dari nahkoda kapal pesiar mempunyai resiko sendiri, saat ini Cagalli mengalami resiko tersebut. dapatkah ia mempertahankan rumah tangganya?/terdapat kata-kata kasar/one-shoot/RnR minna-san


Remember me, please!

Fict terbaru karena stress dengan kisah di real world.

Note : Terdapat kata-kata kasar dan terbuka, jadi hati-hati dalam membaca..

Selamat membaca...

Untuk mendapatkan seorang dokter, kau harus menjadi seorang dokter pula atau kau harus berwajah cantik, pandai dan yang paling tidak membutuhkan modal adalah kau harus berteman dengan calon dokter, setia padanya dan suatu saat kau akan mendapatkannya sebagai pendamping hidupmu.

Untuk mendapatkan seorang pilot kau setidaknya bisa menjadi seorang pramugari yang cantik atau kau harus menjadi penumpang setia pesawat itu dan kau harus cantik agar pasanganmu tidak berselingkuh dengan pramugari pesawatnya.

Bagaimana dengan para pria di laut?

Seorang pendamping hidup dengan profesi sebagai nahkoda kapal atau awak kapal?

Sebagai pilihan, dokter dapat berselingkuh dengan perawat atau paramedis yang lainnya, tapi kalau kau memang hanya membutuhkan kehidupan yang nyaman itu bukan masalah yang penting kau mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak dan suami seorang dokter.

Menjadi istri dari pilot kau harus bersabar menanti kepulangannya, karena ia tidak bisa terus pulang-menemani-mu setiap saat. Dan bisa saja ia lupa alamat istrinya tinggal-ke tempat wanita lain-tanpa sepengetahuanmu.

Kalau pria laut?

Ia akan berselingkuh? Dengan siapa? Dengan ikan paus? Tentunya ia akan berpikir seribu kali untuk tidur dengan seekor ikan.

Ia punya uang? Tentu saja. Tapi gaji yang tiap bulan ia dapatkan akan otomatis masuk ke rekening belanjamu dengan catatan kau telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Lalu suamimu? Cukup dengan makan ikan yang ditangkap di laut lepas-ikan segar-dan di masak sendiri.

Kau tidak perlu khawatir ia pergi ke klub malam, karena yang ia temui mungkin hanya ubur-ubur yang bisa menyala di malam hari. Jangan khawatir tentang tugas rumahmu sebagai seorang istri dari nahkoda kapal kau hanya perlu membersihkan rumah dan menyambutnya apabila ia pulang. Dengan tempo waktu pulang empat sampai enam bulan sekali dan pulang hanya selama tiga minggu.

Tapi itu jika suamimu berkerja di kapal kargo, bukan kapal pesiar!

Tapi berbeda dengan kisah yang satu ini,

Akan banyak typo, AU,OOC buanget, mungik ada yang merasa terdapat persamaan dalam alur dan setting mohon dimaafkan dan sedikit perusakan karakter...

Maaf minna-san

Disclaimer: GS/GSD sepenuhnya milik sunrise

Tok..Tokk..Tokk..  
wanita dengan perwakan tegap segera berjalan-sedikit berlari-mengahampiri pintu rumahnya, memang jarak antara dapur dan pintu utama tidak terlalu jauh, maklum saja rumah ini bergaya minimalis. Dengan masih menggunakan apron berwarna biru, ia memutar kunci dan menekan knop pintu sehingga menampakan seorang pria dengan dengan setelan seragam berwarna putih dengan tambahan pin berbentuk jangkar. Dengan topi senada dengan warna putih ditambah dengan garis hitam.

"Okaeri,"

"Tadaima,"

"Kau terlihat lelah," sambut wanita itu dengan ramah kepada tamu yang baru saja datang.

"Penglihatanmu masih bagus ternyata," balas sang tamu.

Dengan mengambil tas kerja tamunya, wanita itu mempersilakan tamunya masuk melewati dirinya."Jangan memulai kalau kau tidak bisa menghentikannya." Balas sang wanita begitu tamunya berjarak dua langkah dari dirinya.

"Kau semakin pintar rupanya dalam membalas kata-kataku, pantas saja kau menjadi dokter teladan tahun lalu,"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku bodoh? Bahkan hanya untuk mencium wangi dari tubuhmu yang jelas telah tercampur dengan wangi parfum wanita?" tanya wanita dengan nada sarkatis.

"Kau menciumnya? Ku pikir aku sudah menambahkan parfumku pada bajuku. Kau peka sekali Cagalli Yulla Zala."

"Terima kasih Athrun Zala, kau memang pandai dalam memuji. Cepatlah mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Lalu kau bisa makan malam, aku juga menyiapkannya."

"Baiklah Ny. Zala, aku tersanjung dengan sambutanmu."

...

"Iya sayang," terdengar sayup-sayup suara wanita dengan telepon genggam yang telah dilengkapi software android.

Begitu mendapatkan sumber suara, pria dengan mahkota berwarna biru gelap itu berdiri mematung bersandar pada kusen pintu kamar dengan mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Jangan lupakan tangan yang bersendekap di dadanya.

"Iya,"

"..."

Hening beberapa saat, sampai pria itu-Athrun-melangkah mendekati wanitanya-istrinya-yang sedang merapikan baju yang ada di kopernya.

"Benar, besok akan _kaa-san_ jemput. Jangan nakal disana. _Oyasumi_ Jiyo-chan dan Riyo-chan."

"Jiyo dan Riyo?" ucap Athrun begitu ia melihat Cagalli mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku?"

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab saja pertanyaanku? Kau rindu berbincang denganku?"

"Iya, itu telepon dari mereka."

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Kau akan melayaniku atau kau akan tidur di kamar tamu?" balas Athrun seraya berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan kemudian duduk di tepi kasur empuk itu.

"Kamar tamu?" balas Cagalli dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Ya, rumah ini aku yang membelinya."

"Demi Haumea Ath...," ucap Cagalli dengan menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Kau benar, ini rumahmu dan aku hanya menumpang disini. Maaf, bukan hanya aku tapi dengan kedua anakku. Tapi tenang saja, kami menjaga rumahmu dengan baik. "

"Aku tahu itu, jadi kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Ku rasa kau tambah suka berberbicara ya? Apa aku salah dalam membaca situasi saat ini?"

"Kau selalu dalam posisi yang tepat Ath, seharusnya kau pulang ke mashion megahmu dengan wanita-wanita seksimu itu."

"Rencana besok aku akan melakukan , sepertinya kau makin pintar saja dalam membaca pikiranku."

"Kau memujiku lagi? Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat. Aku akan keluar."

"Kau penjaga rumah yang sempurna Cag," ucap Athrun ketika Cagalli memutar knop pintu kamarnya.

"_Oyasumi_ Ath,." Begitu ia akan menutup pintu kamar mer-Athrun.

"Anak-anak merindukanmu." Tambah Cagalli dan ia telah menghilang bersamaan dengan menutupnya pintu kamar dengan sempurna.

...

Kicauan burung mulai terdengar di telinga Athrun, dengan malas ia membuka selimut yang membungkusnya semalam. Tidak ada wanita yang menemaninya tidur, lalu apa bedanya ia tidur di kapal dan di rumah? Sama-sama sendirian kan?

"_Otou-san_!" teriak kedua anak kecil yang langsung naik ke ranjang king size-nya dengan semangat sambil membentangkan kedua tangan mereka. Bersiap untuk memeluk sang ayah yang juga merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap menangkap kedua putra kembarnya.

"Jiyo, Riyo. _Otou-san_ rindu pada kalian," ucap Athrun begitu berhasil menangkap kedua putranya.

"Kami juga!" ucap mereka serempak sambil mencium pipi _Otou-san_ mereka.

Percakapanpun terjadi diatara ketiga pria ini, dua anak kecil yang sudah berumur tujuh tahun. Meskipun jarak usia mereka terpaut jauh, bukan berarti pembicaraan mereka hanya berjalan satu arah. Mereka saling berbagi cerita selama mereka tidak bertemu.

"He'em," suara wanita berdeham terdengar di kamar yang bernuansa jingga dengan motif awan di langit-langit berwarna putih.

"_Kaa-san_!" teriak si kembar dengan memasang wajah ceria.

"Cepat keluar, kalian harus segera berangkat. Busnya lima menit lagi akan datang."

"Kami akan di antar _Otou-san_!" sahut salah satu dari si kembar yang memiliki warna rambut persis seperti ayahnya dengan bola mata berwarna _emerald_. Sungguh cerminan diri Athrun kecil ada pada Riyo.

"Bolehkan _Kaa-san_? Hari ini saja." Pinta kembar yang satu lagi. Mereka berdua mempunyai warna rambut yang sama, hanya warna iris mereka saja yang berbeda dimana iris mata Jiyo berwarna _hazel_ seperti ibunya.

"Sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini,karena..."Jawab Cagalli dengan menggantung.

"Karena apa _kaa-san_?" tanya si kembar kompak.

Tin...tin...tin...  
"Bus kalian sudah datang," lanjut ibu mereka

"_Otou-san_ kami berangkat dulu," pamit kompak si kembar sambil mencium pipi Athrun. Mereka segera turun dari ranjang kedua-Athrun-dan segera menghampiri Kaa-san yang masih berdiri di pintu.

"Dadah _Otou-san_," lambai si kembar sambil melangkah keluar yang diikuti oleh Cagalli.

Begitu sampai di halaman depan rumah, Cagalli langsung mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si kembar bersiap untuk mencium kening kedua putranya sedangkan si kembar akan membalas dengan mencium pipi Cagalli. "Hati-hati ya, _Kaa-san_ akan menjemput kalian. Jangan nakal dan jadi anak baik!" nasehat Cagalli pada kedua jagoannya.

"Dadah _Kaa-san_!"

...

"Tadi ada telepon masuk dari si hitam Ahmed," ucap Athrun begitu ia duduk di kursi makan.

"Untuk siapa? Kau menggodanya? Apa kau sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada wanita?"

"Boleh juga saranmu, tapi tadi dia hanya bertanya tentang shiftmu untuk hari ini,"

"Oh, memangnya kau tahu apa yang harus kau jawab?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan suamimu!"

"Eh?" balas Cagalli sambil menghadap ke arah Athrun.

"Apa?" balas Athrun menyadari dirinya mendapat tatapan dari istrinya.

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau suamiku? Lalu kenapa kau mengungkit ini adalah rumahmu? Bahkan menyuruhku tidur di kamar lain?" balas Cagalli dengan-masih-nada santai meski jelas terdengar ada nada kesal dalam setiap pertanyaannya.

"Aku masih suamimu. Dan itu hakku mengatakan apa saja yang aku mau, kau masih wajib menurutinya." Tatap Athrun tak mau kalah dalam berdebat.

"Iya kau memang masih suamiku. Lalu kapan kau akan menceraikanku? Atau aku yang harus mengurus perpisahan ini? Ingat perpisahan ini bukan hal mudah, karena harus banyak sidang yang mesti di hadiri," tawar Cagalli

"Siapa yang akan bercerai denganmu? Setelah bercerai denganku kau akan menikahi siapa? Ahmed? Shinn? Atau dokter muda yang baru lulus?"

"Siapa yang berhianat siapa yang marah hah!?" teriak Cagalli di depan suaminya.

"Siapa yang berhianat?" balas Athrun sambil berdiri menantang Cagalli.

"Kau Ath!" lirih Cagalli dengan memalingkan wajahnya, ia tahu akan begini akhirnya. Air mata ini akan keluar disetiap perdebatan tentang siapa yang berhianat dan dihianati.

"Sekarang kau menuduhku? Jelas-jelas kau pergi demi menemui si brengsek itu!"

"Bukan demi dia Ath! Sudah berapa kali ku jelaskan? Saat itu pasien yang kutangani sedang kritis!"

"Siapa yang tahu itu hanya alasanmu?"

"Sungguh bukan demi dia Ath, terserah!" tegas Cagalli sambil menyekat air mata yang sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. Cagalli segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Athrun. Dengan cepat Athrun mencengkeram lengan atas Cagalli sehingga dengan terpaksa ia menghadap Athrun. Dengan gerakkan cepat Athrun mencium paksa istrinya menggunakan kedua tangannnya untuk menahan bibir Cagalli tetap menyatu dengan bibirnya.

Cagalli meronta, tapi kekuatanya tidak mampu menandingi kekuatan Athrun. Hingga Cagalli menyerah, dan dengan penuh kesadaran Athrun melepas ciuman kasar itu. Memang bibir mereka hanya menempel tapi Athrun sadar ia menekan bibirnya terlalu kuat sehingga menghabiskan napas mereka berdua.

Masih dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Cagalli yang meronta,"Jangan pernah menangis karena pria lain dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku saat aku datang. Karena aku pulang untuk melihatmu!" tegas Athrun yang semakin mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Cagalli.

"Siapa yang menangisi pria lain hah? Aku menangis karena lelah menyakinkanmu bahwa aku tidak pernah menghianatimu Ath!" bentak Cagalli masih dengan wajah kesal.

"Jangan mengelak! Minta maaf saja!" bentak Athrun.

"Kau menyakitiku baka! Aku tidak akan minta maat karena aku memang tidak melakukan itu!" balas Cagalli.

"Jangan membantah! Aku lihat sendiri Shinn brengsek itu mencium keningmu dan memelukmu! Kau mau berbohong lagi hah!? Bentak Athrun dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

"Itu karena pasienku gagal aku selamatkan!"

"Jadi apabila ada pasienmu yang mati kau akan mendapat ciuman dan pelukkan? Begitu?"

"..."

"Kenapa tidak menjawab hah?" sekarang suara athrun menurun tapi terdengar kecewa. Memang masalah ini telah berlalu lama-enam bulan yang lalu, tapi karena tugasnya ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah rumah tangganya dengan cepat.

"Pasien itu meninggal kerena aku terlambat datang, ia masih kecil dan hanya mau aku yang menanganinya."

"Selalu ada alasan untuk yang tercinta kan? Lalu kenapa kau menawarkan diri berpisah denganku hah? Kau ingin segera bersatu dengan dokter brengsek itu?"

Bukan dengan kata-kata Cagalli menjawab pertanyaan Athrun melainkan dengan mencium lembut bibir Athrun, hanya sebentar karena yang sekarang Athrun butuhkan sebuah jawaban dari masalah ini. Masih menggenggam tangan Cagalli, Athrun melepas ciuman singkat itu "Jawab pertanyaanku,!" kini dengan suara yang lebih tenang, Athrun menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu dengan wanita lain, aku tidak tahan mencium parfum wanita lain di baju-bajumu,"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Kita menikah karena cinta, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak cemburu,?" balas Cagalli dengan suara rendah dan mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Dengan sigap kedua tangan kekar Athrun menahan kepala Cagalli-menangkup kedua pipi Cagalli-agar tetap menatap kedua bola mata yang bersinar penuh harap itu.

"Tapi kau hanya mencium parfum wanita saja, bisa saja kan aku sendiri yang menyemprotkannya di bajuku?"

"Bukankah saat itu juga aku ingin menangis di pelukkanmu lagi? Tapi kau malah mendahulukan marahmu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah," terang Cagalli

Dengan perlahan Athrun menghapus jarak yang ada di antara mereka dan sekarang perlahan tapi pasti Athrun mengulum bibir ranum Cagalli dimulai dengan menggigit bibir bawah,memeluk erat tubuh Cagalli dengan kedua tangannya. Menyusuri setiap inci yang ada di ruang gelap yang penuh stalaktit dan stalakmit dengan lidah tak bertulang yang berhasil masuk ke dalam milik Cagalli.

"Aku merindukanmu Cags, sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Athrun begitu melepas ciumannya.

"Kau mau menipuku lagi?"

"Maafkan aku. Saat itu aku benar-benar marah. Aku tidak rela ada laki-laki lain menyentuhmu. Dan, aku sudah katakan itu jauh sebelum kita menikah. Apa kau lupa?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan itu." Lirih Cagalli sambil memandang ke arah lain.

"Kau harus mendapatkan balasannya!"

"Mereka tidak ingin adik Ath!" balas Cagalli sambil menjauhkan dirinya, meskipun tangan Athrun masih melilit di pinggangnya.

"Setelah ini, kau akan menyatu denganku! Dan ini perintah, _hime_!" balas Athrun dan mengecup singkat bibir manis istrinya.

"Pemaksa!"

"Ada masalah? Siapkan sarapan!"

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Baka!"

Athrun segera melepas tangannya, meskipun enggan tapi ia harus menahannya sampai perutnya terisi.

...

Ting-tong

Begitu bel rumah mereka berbunyi, Cagalli segera melangkah ke arah pintu dan memutar knop pintu. Begitu daun pintu terbuka, nampaklah sang tamu yang sangat cantik dengan mahkota berwarna merah muda dengan iris berwarna _blue sapphire_."Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Cagalli menyapa tamu paginya.

"Aku mencari Zala-kun, dia ada di dalam?"

"Ada, silakan masuk. Dia sedang sarapan. Kalau anda belum sarapan, anda bisa bergabung bersamanya," tawar Cagalli sambil memberikan ruang untuk tamunya memasuki kediamannya.

"Athrun-kun~" teriak tamu _pink_ itu begitu melihat Athrun masih duduk di kursinya sambil menikmati sarapannya.

Cagalli bergidik ngeri mendengar tamu _pink_ itu memanggil nama suaminya, sampai saat ini saja Cagall tidak pernah memanggil Athrun dengan _suffix kun_.

"Meer? Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Athrun begitu namanya dipanggil oleh tamunya.

"Untuk apa? Untuk mengajakmu menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kau lupa? Kau sudah berjanji akan mengajakku berkencan saat kau berlabuh?" rajuk Meer yang melankah mendekati pangeran tampannya.

"Kapan aku pernah mengatakan itu hah?"

"Maaf mengganggu percakapan kalian, tapi bisakah kalian bicara di luar saja? Aku sedikit risih dengar percakapan kalian," pinta Cagalli yang sekarang berdiri tepat di belakang Meer.

"Meer kau diamlah! Cagalli, aku akan jelaskan semua ini. Tapi bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk menyelesaikan urusanku dengan wanita ini?"

"Athrun kau akan bermalam di tempatku kan?" tanya Meer dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Cagalli dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Meer, ku mohon keluarlah!" perintah Athrun sambil menghibas tangannya .

"Baiklah, aku saja yang keluar. Permisi," pamit Cagalli. Cagalli melangkah keluar, baru saja ia akan melangkah tanganya di genggam erat yang sudah pasti pelakunya adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Meer dia adalah istriku juga ibu dari kedua anakku. Jadi kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi. Saat itu aku mau keluar bersamamu karena kau seperti orang gila yang apabila aku menolak tawaranmu kau akan menjatuhkan diri ke laut. Apa kau lupa kronologis saat itu? Aku akan mengingatkannya." Jelas Athrun. Kini pandangannya mengarah ke istrinya.

"Kau tahu Cags? Wanita ini yang menggodaku terlebih dahulu. Memasukkan obat tidur dalam dosis yang berlebihan yang membuat aku tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin pada keadaan ini dia mengambil gambar dan mengirimkannya kepadamu. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya."

"Kau mengarang cerita Ath!" teriak frustasi dari wanita berambut _pink_ itu.

"Dengarkan aku!" tatap Athrun dengan menangkup kedua pipi Cagalli yang menyebabkan anita itu kini menatatap kedua mata Athrun.

"Tidak ada wanita yang mampu menggeser kedudukanmu di dalam hidupku. Kau harus percaya itu. Kita sudah punya Jiyo dan Riyo. Jangan dengarkan wanita itu, dia hanya terobsesi padaku saja."

"BOHONG!" teriak Meer dengan gusar. Ia mulai melempar sendok yang ada di meja makan.

"Tenanglah," pintah Cagalli. Insting dokternya lah yang mengambil alih dirinya. Tidak perduli wanita ini yang membuat rumah tangganya kacau tapi kalau wanita ini membutuhkan bantuannya maka ia akan siap mengulurkan tangannya.

Meer mengambil pisau yang ada di keranjang buah, matanya membesar memancarkan kegelisahan dan ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Athrun mendekatlah, tenangkan dia. Aku akakn mengambil obat bius. Kumohon sayang!" perintah lembut Cagalli pada Athrun, ia sertakan pula wajah memelasnya agar suaminya itu mau melakukan permintaannya.

Begitu Athrun mulai mendekat pada Meer, Cagalli segera berlari menuju lantai dua-ke kamarnya-untuk mengambil spuit dan obat biusnya.

"Pegang dia Ath, peluk dia!" perintah Cagalli begitu ia turun dari lantai dua.

"Kau akan bayar mahal atas perintahmu ini."

"Aku akan membayarnya."

'_Begitu menginginkannya kau sampai gila seperti ini? Apa cintamu sangat besar pada Athrun?'_ ucap Cagalli dalam hati begitu ia melihat Meer tenang dalam dekapan suaminya.

"Cepatlah!" perintah Athrun menyadarkan Cagalli dari aksi melamunnya.

"Gomen,"

Cagalli segera menyuntikkan obat bius pada lengan atas Meer. Begitu jarum keluar dari jaringan kulit, Meer langsung jatuh tertidur di pangkuan Athrun.

"Aku akan menghubungi rumah sakit. Tolong pindahkan dia ke sofa ya. Tolong gengdong dia Ath, jangan menyeretnya." Pinta Cagalli dengan wajah memelas. Ia tahu Athrun sudah pada tahap kesal sejak tadi ia harus menuruti perintah darinya. Sehingga perlu panggilan 'sayang' disetiap permintaannya.

...

"Kau tahu? Kau terlalu baik untuk ukuran manusia." Ucap Athrun sambil memeluk kekasih hatinya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan tanganmu baka, aku sedang mencuci piring."

"Tidak! Kau harus membayar janjimu tadi!"

"Athrun!"

"Apa? Kau ingin memulainya sekarang?"

"Memulai apa hah? Kenapa kau bisa semesum ini hah?"

"Mesum? Setidaknya aku mesum pada istriku sendiri. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Terserah! Lepaskan tanganmu Ath, aku ingin duduk!" bentak Cagalli sambil merontah atas pelukan suaminya sendiri.

"Berhentilah merontah atau aku akan memulainya di sini!" balas Athrun tak mau mengalah.

"Aku lelah!" pinta Cagalli, menghadapi suaminya ini perlu kesabaran ekstra seperti kesabaran menghitung bakteri TBC* di bawah mikroskop.

Tanpa aba-aba, Athrun mengangkat tubuh istrinya ala _bridal style_. Lalu membawanya ke sofa ruang tamu mendudukkannya disana." Kau bertambah berat!" keluh Athrun yang langsung tidur dipangkuan istrinya.

"Siapa yang memintamu menggendongku? Tapi terima kasih," ucap tulus Cagalli. Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Cagalli mencium singkat bibir Athrun. Tapi bukannya singkat melainkan tindakan sigap Athrun menahan kelapa Cagalli sehingga bibr mereka menyatu. Athrun dengan bringas memaksa Cagalli menyerah pada ciuman untuk kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini dan yang terjadi sekarang Cagalli berada di bawah dada bidang Athrun.

"Kau manis sayang." Ucap Athrun begitu melepas ciumannya. Kini ia berpindah ke tempat lain untuk disematkan tanda kepemilikkan-_kiss mark_-atas raga Cagalli.

"Sudah cukup Ath, kau ingin bibirku bengkak hah?" perintah Cagalli dengan napas yang sudah mulai stabil

"Jadi kau ingin kita langsung pada kegiatan penanaman?"

"Tidak dengan penanaman!" bentak Cagalli. Sekarang dirinya merasa pusing memikirkan cara agar lepas dari cengkraman Athrun yang membius ini.

"Kultur sperma?"

"Athrun!" bentak Cagalli dengan menaikkan satu tingkat not pada bentakkannya.

"Isolasi?"

"TIDAK!"

"Baiklah, kita semai benih ini di rahimmu."

"ATHRUN!" teriak frustasi Cagalli.

Ting-tong

"Minggir lah, aku harus membuka pintu!" pinta Cagalli dengan sedikit mendorong tubuh Athrun agar menjauh darinya.

"Pengganggu!"

"Rapikan bajumu Ath!"

"Hmm..."

Pintu rumah yang lebih dominan berwarna madu itu menampilakan sesosok gadis berwajah lugu dan polos dengan rambut berwarna _maroon_ yang ikat _ponytail_.

"Selamat pagi,"

"Pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

'_cukup ramah, semoga bukan tamu yang menyusahkan seperti tadi_.' Batin Cagalli

"Permisi, apakah Master Zala ada di dalam?"

"Ada, silakan masuk."

"Siapa?" tanya Athrun muncul di balik punggng istrinya.

"Selamat pagi Master," sapa gadis berambut merah

"Pagi, ada apa?"

"Masuklah terlebih dahulu." Ajak Cagalli kepada tamu keduanya.

"Ada keperluan apa?" tanya langsung Athrun begitu mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ini Master, seragam Master yang tertinggal di apartemen saya. Saya sudah mencucinya dan sudah saya rapikan. Tinggal Master pakai."

"Seragam?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada penasaran.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti, kau bisa pulang Mey!" perintah Athrun yang mana tangannya mencengkeram tangan Cagalli.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu," sahut Meyrin dengan memberi tatapan tenang kepada Cagalli.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" bentak Cagalli dan berhasil membuat cengkraman di tangannya terlepas.

Cagalli berlari keluar rumah, baru saja ia merasakan sentuhan suaminya, sekarang sudah ada wanita baru lagi. Mungkin lari tidak menyelesaikan masalah, tapi sekarang Cagalli membutuhkan ketenangan untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, ia tidak mungkin menangis meraung-raung seperti Meer. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah meredam emosi menstabilkan tekanan pada dirinya agar dapat tercipta keadaan normal pada semua sistem tubuhnya.

"Cagalli?" panggil seorang pria dengan suara khasnya, yang pasti sudah dikenal oleh Cagalli

"Sudah selesai temu kangennya?"

"Kau marah? Maaf ya, aku tahu aku salah. Adakah waktu untuk menjelaskannya?"

"Kau tidur dengannya? Menyuruhnya mencuci bajumu? Merapikan bajumu? Memasak untukmu? Memperlakukan seperti istrimu?"

"Tidak seperti itu Cags, bisa kita pulang saja?"

"Pulanglah, itu rumahmu bukan rumahku. Aku akan mengambil bajuku sebentar lagi."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak!" bentak Athrun sambil menyeret Cagalli pulang ke rumah, jarak taman kompleks tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Meskipun taman tersebut tegolong sepi, tapi tetap saja menyelesaikan masalah rumah tangga kurang etis apabila di tempat umum.

...

"Jelaskan padaku. Kau ingin kita bercerai? Dia gadis yang cantik," ungkap Cagalli memecah keheningan. Sekarang dirinya duduk bersebelahan dengan Athrun di kamar mereka.

"Saat itu kami berlabuh di PLANTs, saat aku akan berjalan-jalan aku bertemu dengannya, yang ternyata dia adalah salah satu awak kapal yang sama denganku."

"Kau pergi ke klub malam bersama dengannya? Lalu kau mabuk dan tidak sengaja tidur dengannya? Lalu kau jatuh hati padanya?"cerca Cagalli pada suaminya.

"Kami berbincang bersama-sama, ku akui aku sempat tertarik padanya. Perbincangan kami terganggu saat dia pergi ke toilet dan salah satu petugas kebersihan di kafe itu menemukan Meyrin jatuh pingsan. Aku membawanya ke klinik terdekat. Saat ia tersadar, ia memintaku untuk membawanya ke apartemennya. Ia tak melepas pegangan tangannya pada tanganku, terpaksa aku menemaninya semalaman. Dan saat aku terbangun badanku hanya menggunakan boxer, kemudian Meyrin keluar dari kamar mandi," jeda Athrun mengambil napas maklum saja ia jarang berbicara banyak.

"Lalu kau menyerangnya?"

"Tepatnya akan menyerangnya,"

"Brengsek kau Ath!" tatap Cagalli bersiap berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Athrun segera menahan Cagalli dan menjatuhkannya di tempat tidur, memenjarakannya di bawah tubuh kekarnya.

"Saat aku akan menyerangnya, kau tahu apa yang terlintas di pikiranku?"

"..."

"Terbayang wajah marahmu padaku. Itu menakutkan Cags, segera ku urunkan niatku menyerangnya. Dan aku segera keluar, tapi dia menahan salah satu kakiku. Memohon agar aku mau menyentuhnya. Tapi setelah itu aku meninggalkannya, aku sendiri takut padanya. Percayalah Cags, aku hanya bisa menyentuhmu. Sungguh!"

"Ya, seperti LUNA kan? " balas Cagalli dengan penekanan pada kata Luna.

"Jangan mengungkitnya Cags, itu sudah berlalu!"

"Menyingkirlah dari tubuhku!"

"Aku akan menyerangmu!"

"A..hmmmp..hmmmpp,"

Habis sudah Cagalli, Athrun benar-benar menyerangnya. Mencium bibir ranum Cagalli, kemudian mengigit daun telinga dan dilanjutkan dengan tangan Athrun yang mengabsen setiap bagian tubuh bawah Cagalli, dan pada akhir kegiatan ini adalah penanaman benih Athrun di rahim Cagalli.

"Baka!" ucap Cagalli dengan suara lirih menutup kegiatan 'berkebun' mereka.

"Kau tidak lelah? Kita bisa melanjutkannya ke ronde empat?"

Ting-tong

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku. Aku akan membuka pergi membuka pintu!" dorong Cagalli dengan kedua tangannya. Dan segera menyambar selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Jangan lupa gunakan baju lengkap dan sisir rambut singamu!" teriak Athrun pada istrinya yang ada di kamar mandi.

"Sebaiknya kau juga pakai baju!" balas Cagalli dari dalam kamar mandi.

...

"_Kaa-san_, kenapa lama buka pintunya? Kami lapar," tegur Jiyo begitu pintu rumahnya terbuka.

"Maafkan _Kaa-san_ ya, ada puding di kulkas. Tapi kalian cuci tangan dulu," nasehat Cagalli sesampai mereka di ruang tamu.

"_Kaa-san_ kalian juga membuatkan adik baru untuk kalian," ucap Athrun yang baru turun dari lantai dua.

"Sungguh?" tanya Riyo dengan tatapan punuh harap.

"Athrun!" bentak Cagalli dengan suara yang sedikik menaik ditambah tatapan horor pada suaminya.

"Horee.." teriak si kembar yang langsung berlari-lari ke penjuru rumah.

...

"Cags, aku akan mengambil alih perusahaan ayah yang ada disini. Sudah waktunya untukku berhenti melaut, aku ingin setiap saat dapat menjagamu yang anak-anak. Aku juga ingin kau mengundurkan diri di rumah sakit." Ucap Athrun sesaat setelah merka menidurkan si kembar di kamarnya. Sedangkan sekarang mereka telah pindah ke kamar pribadi, Cagalli dengan nyaman tidur di pelukkan Athrun.

"Dokter bukan pekerjaan tapi tanggung jawab,"

"Aku dan si kembar juga tanggung jawabmu. Kau harus tahu itu,"

"Boleh aku memutuskannya dua minggu lagi?"

"Ada apa dua minggu lagi?"

"dua minggu lagi aku gajian,"

"Dasar ibu rumah tangga, tidurlah atau aku akan menyerangmu seperti tadi pagi?"

"_Oyasumi_ Ath,"

"_Oyasumi Hime_."

...

EnD

Sedikit memaksa untuk update fict ini, tapi bonek aja dech...

Author stress mau UTS,,,,mohon doanya untuk kelancarannya ya...

Jangan lupa reviewnya minna san...

Terima kasih minna... Dan

Sampai jumpa minna..


End file.
